


Back to You

by Fallingattheconcert



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Alex Standall, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Song: Back to You (Selena Gomez), if i missed a tag please let me know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingattheconcert/pseuds/Fallingattheconcert
Summary: At the end of Season 2, Alex walked in on Jessica and Justin kissing in the locker room. The first person he can think of to yell for is Zach. This is what I think should of happen after the finale.~~~~~~~~~~This is a canon divergence of the ending of season 2 and onward hopefully. As a warning, this show deals with suicide and death, and all that other triggering stuff so if you are easily triggered please do not read this.
Relationships: Clay Jensen/Tony Padilla, Jessica Davis/Alex Standall, Jessica Davis/Justin Foley, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. You Could Break My Heart In Two

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration strikes me randomly so updates will be random as well.   
> If this story looks familiar it's because it is, I posted it to Wattpad in February 2020 when I rewatched the show.   
> !!Once again this show deals with triggering topics, so if you are easily triggered this is your last chance to click away!!

"Zach!" Alex yelled out from his spot in the doorway of the boys locker room. Right in front of him was his current girlfriend, Jessica, making out with her ex boyfriend, Justin.

Before Jessica and Justin had time to pull apart Zach had ran in to find out what Alex needed. When he saw what was happening he froze as well. Jessica got up from her spot to try and grab Alex's hand to explain, but Alex pulled away and turned to Zach instead. Jessica tried to explain through her tears while Justin just sat and stared back at Zach, silently begging his friend for help but his friend wasn't going to give him any help at all.

"Let's go Alex, we don't need them anyways." Zach said as he helped Alex walk away. They both ignored Jessica's sobs and didn't see Justin try to console her. 

"I can't believe I ever gave her a second chance. How can I be so fucking stupid?" Alex yelled once they got outside. He was tried of Jessica and her bullshit towards him, he didn't need it especially since he had Zach. Alex hoped Zach felt the same way because the only logical thing he could think to do in the current moment was stand on his toes and kiss Zach straight on the lips. Alex was honestly surprised when he felt the taller boy kiss him back and wrap his arms around Alex's waist. Zach slowly pulled away, still holding Alex. 

"I was too afraid to do that myself so I'm glad you did it instead." Zach said honestly with a smile on his face which made Alex blush a little. "I knew you were to pussy to do it. Plus I haven't felt anything for Jessica since her stupid party. I've always had a crush on you." Alex answered back honestly and laid his head on Zach's shoulder.

"Come on, lets get out of here I promised your dad I'd have you home by 10 and maybe I can stay over and we can continue kissing?" Zach said as he helped Alex to his car. Always the gentlemen, he holds the door open for Alex and closes it before getting into the drivers side. The drive to Alex's house was never that long from the school but it felt longer now. They were half way there when Alex's phone rang and he looked at it to see his dad calling.

"Dad, we're literally on our way back to the house-"

"Oh my god, I couldn't find you at the school."

"Wait why are you at the school?"

"Somebody called in an active shooter."

"Holy shit. Is everybody okay?"

"As far as I know everyone is accounted for except for Tony and Tyler"

"Shit, okay. Thanks for checking up. Can Zach stay the night?"

"Yeah, just be safe. Love you.

"Love you too" With that Alex hung up the phone and set it in his lap before looking over at Zach to tell him the news. 

"That was my dad saying Tyler tried to shoot up the school but they can't find him or Tony anywhere." Alex explained grimly. Everybody knew Tyler had problems but nobody tried to help, it was like Hannah all over again but now everybody pretended to care.

"Holy fuck, I can't believe he would actually do it. My mom must be worried sick." If Zach wasn't driving at that moment he would probably do a a face palm, but instead he just let out a really long sigh before stopping at a red light. When he did stop he pulled out his phone and saw 20 notifications: 5 missed calls from mom, 5 text messages from mom, 6 text messages from May, 2 text messages from Jess, and 2 text messages from Justin. Zach chose to ignore the other three people and focus on calling his mom back. By that time he noticed the light turned green he put the call on speaker and handed the phone to Alex so he could drive safely. After the first ring the phone was answered by a very angry Chinese woman,

"Zachary Shan-Yung Dempsey, where are you? I have called you five times and texted you five times!"

"Calm down mo-"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! I get a call from the school about a shooting and my son that goes to that school doesn't answer me, what else I'm i supposed to do but worry."

"Mom, i'm okay. I left with Alex like 10 minutes before everything happened. I driving him how and I'm going to stay there for the night because he's a little shaken up from it."

"Fine, but I want you home tomorrow before noon. I love you."

"I love you too mom." With that Alex hung up the phone and gave it back to Zach. Thankfully the conversation ended just as they got to Alex's house. He pulled into the driveway and shut his car off, they both sat in silence for a bit before Zach got out and rounded the car to help Alex out.

Nobody was home so Alex had to get his key out of his pocket which he handed to Zach as they both walked up the drive way. Zach knew Alex just wanted to go into his room so he helped him up the stairs like he always did. It was subtle and Zach barely caught on but it seemed like Alex was leaning on him a little more then usual. Whether it was from the trauma of tonight or just the hour, Zach didn't question it just set Alex on his bed when they finally entered his room.

"I just want to pretend this night never happened. Pretend Jessica didn't say she'd go to the dance with me then kiss Justin behind my back. Pretend Justin didn't betray my friendship after helping him through withdrawl, should of let him choke on his own vomit. And definitely pretend Tyler didn't try to shoot up the school and making Tony and Clay deal with his problem." Alex ranted as he scooted up his bed till his head could lay on his pillows. 

"So I think you should get over here and help me forget by kissing me." Alex pouted and made the best puppies eyes he could until Zach gave him a small smile and crawled up the bed until he was directly on top of Alex. The shorter boy wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, forcing him to lean down more until Zach was on his elbows. Zach gave him a little peck before going back down and giving him a real kiss. Alex made a little hum of satisfaction as Zach kept kissing him. Neither Zach nor Alex were ready for anything more than kissing, especially tonight, so they just continued to kiss for what felt like hours until Alex had to pull away to yawn.

"And with that I think we're done for tonight." Zach said with a little smirk on his face. Alex pouted again but ultimately agreed when he yawned again. "Undress me then, it doesn't have to be sexual."

"And it won't be." Zach agreed before getting off the bed and undressing himself down to his boxers, "At least I get a free show." Alex said with a smirk and a giggle. Zach smiled at that before helping Alex get undressed as well. With both of them in the underwear, Zach helped Alex get under the covers and slid in next to the smaller boy. Alex snuggled up next to Zach and let his head rest on Zach's chest so he could hear his heartbeat. Knowing Zach was alive and next to him soothed whatever anxiety Alex had just for the night.For the first time since is suicide, Alex was able to fall asleep quickly and stay asleep without the help of any medicine. Zach stayed up a little bit just to be able to hold Alex and ground himself into reality before he too fell asleep.


	2. But when It Heals It Beats For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literaly following such a vague outline of the show.

The next day Alex woke up still in Zach's arms, he smiled softly to himself, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt anyone. Besides after the night they had it should be well deserved to say the least.

"Alex, this door needs to be open." The voice killing the mood was Alex's dad barging into his room at 8 in the morning, waking up Zach in the process. FML. Mr Standall stopped half way in the doorway taking in what he just walked into, which was his seemingly straight son in bed cuddling with his best friend who he also thought was straight. "We can talk about this later, Zach are you staying for breakfast?" Mr Standall asked as he slowly turned around and began walking back downstairs. Zach gave out a groggily 'yeah' before he walked away too far. 

Alex sat up in bed and turned towards his night stand to grab his phone, expecting his phone to be barren of notifications would be an understatement. Several missed calls and unanswered text messages greeted him. He started to read the only thread he cared about right now which was Clay's messages,

**Clay** : Tony has Tyler. They got rid of the guns. Tyler should be asleep at his own house. 

**Clay** : Are you and Zach okay? Justin told me what happened.

**Clay** : They took Tyler away. His mom found out. And they took it away. Maybe it's for the best, that's what Tony keeps telling me. 

At this point Zach had sat up and was leaning against Alex's back, looking over his shoulder. Zach mumbled a 'Damn' probably after reading that Tyler was sent away. Alex thought it best to at least answer Clay and only Clay.

**Alex** : Fucking hell man. At least they'll probably be able to help him so he doesn't actually blow up the school. 

**Alex** : We're okay, Zach slept over my house last night. I'll tell you more later since my mom is calling us for breakfast.

"I'm not going to tell him our business when we haven't even figured out our own business." Alex explained, putting his phone down he turned towards Zach and cuddled against him. He loved the fact that Zach was always warm since he was always cold. Curse his iron deficiency. Zach wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and kissed the top of his head, all too aware of the scar on the side of his head. Their moment was once again ruined by Alex's mother yelling that breakfast was ready. 

Zach got off the bed first to go to Alex's dresser. From all the late night PT's they did and Zach not wanting to drive back home, he kept a couple pants and shirts with Alex. He pulled out a plain blue v-neck and black jeans. Then he moved to a different drawer to get Alex a pair of skinny jeans and then his closet to grab a random band shirt. After getting himself dressed he helped Alex get dressed and then they slowly made their way down towards the breakfast table.

Alex assumed it would be awkward but it really wasn't. They all sat down while Mrs Standall was setting food down. Breakfast was quiet for the most part until the very end when Mr Standall cleared his throat.

"So, Zach-" Alex let out a loud groan, "Dad please withhold the shovel talk, we haven't even talked about it ourselves. It just kinda happened last night." Alex explained as he finished up his breakfast. Mr Standall just nodded and continued eating, "Well then I guess we can discuss this later." Alex mumbled out a ‘Thank you’ before they all continued to eat their breakfast.

Once breakfast was finished both Zach and Alex made their way towards the living room. THe kitchen chairs certainly weren’t the most comfortable place to talk about your relationship with your straight best friend. So the couch would have to do, it also saves having to repeat themselves because Alex’s dad was most likely eavesdropping.

“I’ve been bisexual since like middle school, just didn’t feel like coming out because there were only two other gay guys in town. Tony has been head over ass for Clay since like the first grade. And Ryan makes me want to punch him in the face.” Alex explained as he started to mess with the thread of one of his mother’s throw blankets. Alex smiled when he got a laugh out of Zach at the last part, to be fair everybody has wanted to punch Ryan at least once. 

“And I’ve always thought I was straight. Maybe I still am because I have never once looked at any other guy and thought, damn I’d like to date him.” Alex went to open his mouth to argue when Zach held up his hand to finish, “So I guess that just means I’m Alexsexual, you know only attracted to Alex Standall.” Zach finished with his stupid smile on his face. Alex hit him in the arm lightly.

“That was the most cliche shit I’ve ever heard, but it was so on brand for you. So does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?” Alex asked not looking at Zach but once again playing with the thread of the blanket. Instead of a verbal answer he grabbed the top of Alex’s arm and pulled the younger boy into his lap. With Alex in his lap he was forced to look up in order to kiss him, the soft gasp that Alex let out when their lips touched gave him more of a boost of confidence. Zach wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist as Alex wrapped his arms around Zach’s neck.

“Can I do it now?” Mr Standall said from the doorway of the living room with his arms crossed. Alex and Zach pulled away immediately and Alex slid out of Zach’s lap to instead sit next to him on the couch. Alex just nodded his head to answer his dad.

“Remember kid, I do own a gun.” Mr Standall announced with a smirk as he walked back to the kitchen. 


End file.
